I'm Still Here
by Aishiteru Aijin
Summary: It's been 500 years since Inuyasha last seen Kagome. Now that he get's to see her, what will he say? What will she do? Inu-Kag One-Shot


Hey everyone. Yes I know another One-Shot. But I just couldn't resist my muse. Heh, I thought hte idea was uber cute, so yeah. I hope everyone likes. I'm working on chapter three for KNYOL But I'm having a lil writers block...I'm not good at writing Kouga. .. so yeah.

Disclaimor: Let's see I'm a freshamn in highschool and have no money. So as you can tell I am not the brilliant writer Rumiko Takahashi. So I do NOT own Inuyahsa and Co. ::sobs::

I also don't own the song "I'm Still Here" by John Rzeznik. Nor do I own the brilliant master piece by Good Charlotte called "Predictable".

Well onto my Fic..

* * *

Staring out his car window Inuyasha let his black hair turn back to white. He let his ears pop out like they were when she last saw him. It had been five hundred years since he's seen her. Only five days since she's seen him. He knew she'd be surprised. Especially when that last time she'd seen him had been him hugging Kikyo. Of course she took it the wrong way. He was just saying goodbye. 

Driving towards the shrine he wondered what she would say to him. He wondered if she would even talk to him after the scene she thought she saw.

With his emotions reeling he looked into the rearview mirror to see Shippo changing into his normal everyday youikai form. He was grinning from ear to ear. He was almost as excited as Inuyasha himself to see her.

Turning on the radio he heard a familiar song. One he remembered Kagome singing when she thought no one was paying attention or around. He listened to the words of the song as he turned down another road.

' I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms  
  
And what do you think you'd ever say  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be  
  
And what do you think you'd understand  
I'm a boy – No, I'm a man  
You can't take me and throw me away  
And how can you learn what's never shown  
Yeah you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here

And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here  
  
And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted I could be  
Now you know me and I'm not afraid  
And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man

They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am  
  
And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
How can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They can't see me  
But I'm still here  
  
They can't tell me who to be  
'Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah the world is still sleepin'  
While I keep on dreamin' for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies  
That I'll never believe  
  
And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can they say I'll never change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
I'm the one now  
'Cause I'm still here  
I'm the one  
'Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here'

When the song was over he turned off the radio. Too many emotions from memories come from just a simple song. Even though it had been five hundred years since he had last seen her, he could still hear her voice singing the song. He could still picture the sad smile that crossed her face as some tears fell. He could still remember her smell of sakura blossoms, too.  
  
"Are we there yet, Inuyasha?" Shippo said as he watched out his window.

"Yes, we're almost there runt," Inuyasha said with a slight nod of his head.

Looking ahead of him he saw it, the place where she grew up. A place he has visited often within the past seventeen years, as he watched her grow up.

He was there when she first went to the feudal era; he was there when she talked about him to her friends. He was always there. He almost went to her the same day she came back for good. But he wanted to wait until everyone had calmed down some. Now only a week later, he couldn't wait any longer. He had to see her today.

Groaning Kagome threw her revolting alarm clock against her bedroom wall. It was Saturday and for some reason she set the thing to wake her up. Deciding that she might as well get out of bed, she walks lazily to her closet. Pulling out a pair of blue jeans and a white halter-top, she walked to the bathroom to get dressed for the day.

Walking downstairs she saw a note taped to the refrigerator. Tearing it off she read it quickly.

_Kagome, Honey we went to your aunts. Thought you could use the extra sleep. We'll be back tomorrow. Love, Mom_

Shrugging she crumpled up the note and threw it in the wastebasket. Opening the refrigerator she grabbed the carton of milk and closed the door. Going over to the cupboard she grabbed a cup and poured her a glass of milk.

Sitting down on the counter she sighed. It had only been a week ago since she sealed the well up for good. She wished she didn't act so rashly. She missed Inuyasha, Shippo, Inuyasha, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kaede, and Inuyasha. Tears sprang to her eyes, at the thought of her friends from the feudal era.

Tuning on her radio she heard the song that had plagued her mind for the past week. The song brought back memories of seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo. She sang along to the song as she looked out the kitchen window.

Something isn't right  
I can feel it again feel it again  
This isn't the first time  
That you left me waiting  
Sad excuses and false hopes high  
I saw this coming still I don't know why  
I let you in  
  
I knew it all along  
You're so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)  
So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
So predictable (so predictable)  
  
So take your empty words your broken promises  
And all the time you stole cause I am done with this  
I can give it away give it away  
I'm doin everything I should've  
And now I'm makin a change  
I'm living the day  
I'm giving back what you gave me  
I don't need anything  
  
I knew it all along  
You're so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)  
So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
So predictable (so predictable)  
  
Everywhere I go  
Everyone I meet  
Every time I try to fall in love  
They all want to know why I'm so broken  
Why am I so cold  
Why I'm so hard inside.  
Why am I scared  
What am I afraid of  
I don't even know  
This story's never had an end  
I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been hoping  
I've been dreaming you would come back  
But I know the ending of this story  
You're never coming back  
Never...never...never...never  
  
I knew it all along  
You're so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)  
So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
So predictable (so predictable)  
  
Everywhere I go for the rest of my life (so predictable)  
Everyone that I love  
Everyone I care about  
They're all gonna wanna know what's wrong with me (so predictable)  
And I know what it is  
I'm ending this right now..

Wiping away the few tears that fell as she sang along to the angsty song, she glanced away from the window; only to give a double take. She could see a car coming to a stop in front of the shrine. She didn't expect anyone to come by today, considering her grandpa told the school she had the measles...again.

Getting up, Kagome walked to the front door just as the person got out of the red Firebird. Her heart stopped at what she saw. Blinking she looked again, he was still there.

"This has to be a dream," she said aloud to herself right before she pinched herself on the arm, "Ouch, guess not."

Looking out the window again, she could see his long white hair sway with the breeze as he made his way up the shrines steps. His bright amber gold eyes were alive with excitement. And his ears still made her want to reach out and rub them like she did the day she first met him.

Opening the door, she ran out to meet him, forgetting about all of her anger towards him.

Looking up from the ground, he saw her running towards him, tears streaming down her face. But she was smiling at him. And before he knew it, she had run straight into his awaiting arms.

She wrapped her arms around his waist as she buried her head into his chest, still crying. His arms went around her also, as he breathed in a sigh of relief.

Just as quickly as it happened, it ended. Kagome stood back and looked up at him, her anger rising and flashing in her eyes, but so was curiosity.

"How..how are you here right now?"

"I'm a half demon, remember?" he said with a grin.

"Yeah but, five hundred years?"

"Don't you remember the wish that was made on the jewel?" He said reaching out a clawed hand to wipe her bangs out of her eyes.

Her eyes grew wide as she remembered. But she still didn't understand why he was here. Her face showed her confusion.

Sighing Inuyasha looked at her.

"You wished for everyone's happiness. Sango and Miroku found happiness in each other. I found happiness by living all this time to see you again, same with Shippo."

"What about Kikyo?" Kagome said, her voice laced with jealousy.

"She found happiness by moving on," Inuyasha said before adding, "By letting herself leave the world."

"Oh..." Kagome said looking down, knowing that that had to of hurt Inuyasha.

"Kagome, look at me."

Looking up, Kagome looked shocked at the emotions running through Inuyasha's eyes.

"What you saw between Kikyo and I...that was me saying goodbye to her," He sighed before going on to say what he had wanted to say then, "So I could move on too, by being with you."

Kagome froze at hearing his words. 'Does this mean that he...?'

"Ai shiteru, Kagome."

That was all it took before Kagome was back in Inuyasha's arms crying into his shirt. Which made Inuyasha cringe, wondering if he said something wrong. He wasn't ready for her rejection.

After a couple of minutes, Shippo decided that he couldn't wait any longer. Getting out of the car he ran to the couple standing on the steps.

"KAGOME!!" Shippo yelled happily as he came near them.

Looking up Kagome let out a happy shriek, "Shippo!"

Letting go of Inuyasha, she opened her arms to the now taller kitsune, who gladly ran into them. Hugging each other tightly, Kagome realized how he had grown and how much she had missed.

Inuyasha's growl brought both Shippo and Kagome back to earth. Both grinned at the look they saw on Inuyasha's face. Shippo stepped back from Kagome's embrace before turning to Inuyasha.

"You have somewhere to be, don't you Shippo?" Inuyasha said with a look that plainly said 'Get the hell out of her, now!'

Shippo grinned, getting the message. Hugging Kagome one more time he started back down the shrine steps.

"I'll come by later, Kagome. Oh and Inuyasha I'm taking your car!" Shippo said knowing that Inuyasha never lets people drive his 'precious' car. So before the hanyou could protest, he jumped into the front seat and drove off. Leaving a very fidgety Kagome with a very annoyed Inuyasha.

After a few moments of very awkward silence, Inuyasha got nervous. He had no idea how she would react to his confession, and he was half tempted to take it back by saying it was a joke. But alas, he knew he couldn't do that. He bared his soul to her, and now he just has to pay the price, no matter what it is.

Looking into her confused chocolaty brown eyes, Inuyasha sighed as he realized that there was no way that she could ever love him.

"I'm sorry, I know that you can't possibly fell..."

"I...Iloveyou.too," Kagome muttered fast.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked not quite understanding her.

"Kouso ai shiteru baka!!" Kagome said loudly with a blush.

Inuyasha couldn't help but grin; not caring if this was just a dream. Taking a step toward her he couldn't help but thing that she looked adorable when she blushed. Before she could say anything, he took another step closer. Now they were only a breath away from the other.

"Stupid, probably, for taking so long to do this," Inuyasha said before closing the distance between them, kissing her soundly.

* * *

Well there you go. I hope you liked it! Please press the lil comment button below and tell me what you think! 

Ja 'Ne

Autumn


End file.
